


Exhibitionism

by impietytest



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, I do think it might be called plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, dy on top, mild glasses issue, ty bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impietytest/pseuds/impietytest
Summary: 。我靠补个档结果被自己以前的腿肉香到了（...）





	Exhibitionism

男人的乳头会有感觉也就算了……被自己的学生调教得连乳头都变得这么敏感…太丢人了。李泰容羞愤地看着镜子里轻碰几下就涨红挺立的乳珠，用ok绷小心贴好，又穿上背心才敢套上衬衫出门。早班的地铁里人有点多，他把备课用的文件挡在胸前，直到完全被人群挤到角落里才松了口气。  
刚靠上厢壁就被突然撑在上方的手臂吓了一跳。是金道英。正假装被人挤得不得越靠越近，让被他单手困在角落的人把胸前的文件夹抱得更紧。“早上好，哥。”他注意到李泰容一副紧张兮兮的样子，觉得有点好笑。“只是想试试看，没想到真的碰得到啊。”“在外面要，要叫老师。”哦。好啊。老。师。  
“本来只是想打个招呼，”金道英凑到他缩起来的脖子旁呼了一口气，“但是老师看起来像是在期待我做些什么的样子……”李泰容垂着眼睛，捏着文件夹的指节泛白，脸上却飘起了红晕。金刀营撑着的手转移到吊环上，另一只手仿佛不经意般滑向他的裆部，隔着布料把开始兴奋的性器卡在屈起的指节之间，熟稔地磨蹭起来。“不要出声哦，会被发现的。”他贴着李泰容的耳朵说，眼见他喉结吞咽了两下，抓着他手腕阻止的动作越来越小，整个人随着他往会阴走的手指轻轻发颤。  
突然一阵语音播报，车厢里好几个人往门边走去，像是准备下车。金道英环视着稍显空旷的车厢，无视了李泰容嗔怒的视线，收回手站开一步。他低头看自己变得湿润黏腻的指尖，若无其事地开口：“老师今天没有戴眼镜呢。”啊，是的，昨晚发现金道英家里还有人之后他连夜落荒而逃，连唯一一副眼镜都落在他家里了。他又回想起昨晚金道英故意在哥哥敲门的时候把他按在床上狠干的情景，臊得全身都在泛红。金道英怎么会不知道他在想什么，依着扶杆饶有兴趣地看他的脸色平息没多久又红了起来。换作别人看到不戴眼镜的李泰容可能会觉得眼神分外冷清难以接近吧，但他知道那双眼睛只是因为看不清在犯迷糊后只觉得可爱——尤其是刚刚被摸得快高潮了，失焦的眼睛满是春意地泛起水雾的样子……真想在这里上了他。  
终于等到人又多了起来。金道英站回一开始的位置，把人翻过去背对着自己，下巴抵在李泰容的肩上，双手覆上绷紧的小屁股。“喔，翘了一点呢。”他在李泰容耳边喃喃，“多揉揉还是有效果的……”顺手扯起底下的内裤边弹回去，吓得李泰容差点跳起来。贴得太近了……他觉得自己的大脑有点缺氧。光是金道英的味道铺天盖地般笼罩下来就让他受不了了，偏偏他还，还把手伸向他的股缝，捻起布料用极尽下流的手法亵玩起他穴周柔嫩敏感的皮肤……再这样下去裤子要湿透了。李泰容不知道自己现在是什么表情，只敢暗暗地用大腿内侧施力去夹金刀营的手，红着眼角向认真品读地铁上栏广告装不认识他的男人示意：“道，道英啊……别再，…我要，我要站不住了……”金道英瞥了他一眼没有出声，终于舍得暂停手上的动作，迅速把他的腿掰开把自己的大腿挤了进去，堪堪止住他下滑的身子。穴口被快速蹭过带来过电般的酥麻感让李泰容不自觉夹紧了双腿，一失神射在了内裤里面。金刀营虽然看不到他的正脸，但感受到腿上的力度，又看到他肩胛一抽一抽耳朵红了个透，当即知道发生了什么，忍不住又施力向上顶了两下。这下李泰容连上半身都稳不住了，勉强扒着眼前的厢壁才没有塌下去，但手头的东西一松都掉到了地上。他浑身一僵，害怕到了极点。  
“哥哥你东西掉了！”金道英不着痕迹地撤出自己的腿，在周围的视线聚拢到这个角落之前把文件夹捡起来交到他手里，大腿上的秽渍明晃晃地，像是故意要让李泰容难堪。他捂着涨红的脸转过身跟金道英道谢，指缝间缀满泪水的眼睛让车厢内无意看到的人都有点心疼，知道实情的金道英只觉得下体一阵发紧。………忍不住了。一到站他就把身上的外套往李泰容下身一系，拉着腿脚发软的人趔趔趄趄下了地铁。“就近去公厕行……吗。”明显不行，洁癖红着眼瞪他，头摇得像手鼓。  
两人万般艰难挪到了附近酒店的房间里。金道英扣上锁就把李泰容按在门上亲，把他的裤子褪到脚边抠弄被精液浸得湿漉漉的伞头，“老师这一路上的表情……太夸张了，搞得跟我在进行什么露出调教一样。”“谁害的……啊！”金道英撑开他的屁股把性器送了进去，在他眼泪刚止下来的时候抱着他走到窗边。“老师是不是真的很喜欢被人看着高潮啊……”说着拉开了窗帘。不，不要！他的反抗声消散在室外透白的日光里。其实外面一个人都没有，但没戴眼镜什么都看不清的李泰容还是哭得声音都变了调，一个劲往窗下缩，把体内的性器绞得更深更紧。金道英眉头一皱闷哼着顶了十几下，解开他的衬衫，掀开背心看到乳头上的ok绷，想都没想就揭开往上舔。“不！不不要碰，别再咬那里了……嘶疼！”敏感点被揉捻拖拽着欺负让他又疼又爽，体内的阴茎对着一个凸起一阵猛干，不一会他就被操射了，保持着扒在窗台边低着脑袋的动作，俯身盯自己蜷曲的趾头，直到出完精都不敢抬起头来。  
金道英把阴茎抽出来，把精液蹭到他的腿根，“在车上的时候就好想和老师接……”，他刚扳过李泰容的脑袋，就被他飞快地亲了一口。“……我也是。”说完李泰容红着脸圈他到窗下：“...我想先洗个澡。”  
“今天那边的家教还去吗。”  
“你会让我去吗…”  
“那我是不是要给老师加班费……”  
“还要报销工伤。”李泰容指着破皮的乳头给他看。  
整个人赔给你算了，金道英搂着他进了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> 。我靠补个档结果被自己以前的腿肉香到了（...）


End file.
